walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Depression
Depression is a recurring theme in The Walking Dead. It is an emotion felt by characters in a period of time accompanied by feelings of hopelessness and inadequacy. It is much more common in this apocalyptic world where death is everywhere. Occurrences Comic Series *Andrea and the group become depressed after the untimely death of Amy. (Issue 5) *The group become depressed after they leave Jim behind to reanimate. (Issue 6) *Allen is immersed in a heavy state of depression after losing his wife, Donna. (Issue 9) *Hershel Greene becomes depressed after losing a large portion of his family. (Issue 11, Issue 15, Issue 48) *Alice Warren becomes depressed after losing her friend and mentor, Dr. Stevens. (Issue 32) *Carol becomes depressed for a long period of time after seeing Tyreese cheat on her with Michonne. This depression eventually leads to her suicide. (Issue 21, Issue 41) *Sophia goes through a short state of depression after her mother commits suicide. (Issue 41) *Rick Grimes goes though a heavy state of depression after losing his wife and possible daughter. (Issue 48) *Maggie Greene becomes depressed following the death of her father and brother, and convinced that Glenn, the last person she loves, will die, she attempts to hang herself. (Issue 55, Issue 56) *Morgan Jones becomes deeply depressed after losing his son, Duane. (Before Issue 58) *Dale becomes depressed after Ben is murdered by a then unknown assailant, who he considered to be a son, as well as Billy. (Issue 61) *Andrea becomes depressed after Dale's death. (Issue 66) *Douglas Monroe goes through a heavy state of depression after losing his wife. (Issue 77) *Holly and the group become depressed due to the shocking death of Abraham. (Issue 97) *After the brutal death of Glenn, the group becomes depressed due to the loss of a dear friend and husband, specifically Maggie Greene. (Issue 100) *Michonne becomes depressed at the memory of her deceased daughters. (After Issue 126) *Michonne, again, enters depression following the death of Ezekiel. (Issue 145) *Many characters, particularly Louie, Mark, Eugene, Morton, Brandon, Vincent, Julia, Marco, Harlan and Magna, become depressed after learning about Alpha's victims. (Issue 146) *Rick and Carl become heavily depressed following the tragic passing of their beloved wife and step-mom respectively, Andrea. (Issue 167) *Negan becomes heavily depressed after being exiled from the communities, to the point of begging Maggie to kill him. (Issue 174) *Carl Grimes becomes heavily depressed after the death of his father. (Issue 192) TV Series *Morgan Jones becomes depressed after the loss of his wife. (Days Gone Bye) *Duane Jones becomes deeply depressed after seeing his undead mother outside of the door. (Days Gone Bye) *Andrea goes through a severe state of depression after the death of her sister, Amy. (Vatos) *Carol Peletier goes through a short state of depression after the death of her husband, Ed. (Vatos) *Dr. Jenner goes through a deep state of depression after the loss of his wife, his work, and all that he cares about. (Season 1) *T-Dog informs Dale Horvath about how he feels endangered due to being the only African-American in the group, causing him to feel depressed. (Bloodletting) *Hershel Greene becomes extremely depressed and begins drinking heavily again after the realization that nothing will be the same after the death of his friends, family, and neighbors at the hands of Rick Grimes' group, led by Shane Walsh. (Nebraska) *Carol goes through a brief state of depression after the loss of her daughter, Sophia, but overcomes it once she starts believing that she is in a better place and won't have to deal with the apocalyptic world anymore. (Nebraska) *Beth goes through a deep state of depression, going as far as attempting suicide after witnessing the death of her undead mother and step-brother. (18 Miles Out) *Rick goes through a brief moment of depression after the death of his best friend, Shane. (Better Angels) *The group goes through a state of depression after the loss of Hershel's farm, as it was thought to be a safe haven. (Beside the Dying Fire) *Rick suffers a mental breakdown after the death of Lori. (Say the Word) *The Governor falls into a suicidal, apathetic depression after his daughter Penny is killed and he guns down his own people after a failed prison assault. (The Suicide King) *Morgan suffers a mental breakdown similar to Rick's after the loss of his son. (Clear) *Daryl Dixon goes through a quick but severe state of depression after finding his brother Merle as a walker and having to put him out of his misery. (This Sorrowful Life) *Bob Stookey is saddened over causing the death of Zach. (30 Days Without An Accident) *Lizzie Samuels becomes depressed after the death of her father and becomes more distraught after learning that someone had killed a walker called Nick. (Infected) *Tyreese goes through depression after the death of Karen. (Season 4) *Bob suffers from depression due to losing two camps and deals with it by drinking. (Season 4) *Rick and his son Carl are devastated when they discover Judith's empty bloody carrier, both assuming she was devoured by walkers during the prison assault. (Too Far Gone) *Abraham Ford goes through depression after learning that Eugene Porter lied about being a scientist and knowing how to stop the outbreak. (Crossed) *Sasha becomes depressed after Bob's death. (Crossed) *Sasha, Daryl, and Maggie are shown to be depressed following the deaths of Beth and Tyreese. (Them) *Enid is depressed at the memory of her parents. (Remember) *Deanna Monroe is very saddened by the death of her son Aiden. (Try) *Deanna is very sad about the death of her husband, Reg. (Conquer) *Depression seizes Jessie when her son dies and she gives up hope. (No Way Out) *Carol becomes depressed when she is forced to kill. (The Same Boat, East, Last Day on Earth) *Daryl becomes depressed after the death of Denise Cloyd. (Twice as Far, East) *Rick's group undergoes depression and grief after the traumatic executions of Abraham Ford and Glenn Rhee at the hands of Negan. (Last Day on Earth, The Day Will Come When You Won't Be, The Cell, Service, Go Getters) *Daryl becomes depressed after he indirectly causes Glenn's death. (The Day Will Come When You Won't Be, The Cell, The Other Side) *Rosita Espinosa becomes depressed after Abraham's death. (Season 7) *Morgan becomes depressed after Benjamin's death. (Bury Me Here) *Ezekiel goes through depression after the deaths of Shiva and a large number of his people. (Season 8) *Cyndie becomes depressed after the death of Natania. (How It's Gotta Be, The Lost and the Plunderers) *Carl's shocking death depresses the whole group, especially Rick, Michonne, Enid and Negan. (Season 8) *Gabriel becomes depressed after the death of Harlan Carson. (Dead or Alive Or) *Carol, Lydia and many others became depressed after losing their loves ones. (The Storm) Webisodes *Mike Palmer goes into a depression after the death of his wife and children, causing him to ask Andrew to kill him. (Torn Apart) *Karina becomes depressed and suicidal when she thought Paul died. She asks Gale Macones to kill her with a lethal injection.(The Oath) Fear The Walking Dead *The Clark family were depressed after the death of their father/husband before the outbreak. *Alicia becomes deeply saddened after her boyfriend Matt is bitten and is forced to leave him at the demand of Madison and Travis. She shows signs of sadness again after seeing her zombified neighbor Susan and realizing that Matt may be just like her. (So Close, Yet So Far, The Dog) *Patrick becomes depressed when he comes home from the airport to find his wife as a walker and moments later, she is shot in the head by soldiers before she bit him. (The Dog) *Doug is upset and scared of being screened by medical personnel. (Not Fade Away) *Bethany Exner becomes depressed after having to euthanize her patients during the downfall of the medical center. (The Good Man) *Daniel and Ofelia Salazar grieve over the loss of Griselda Salazar. (The Good Man, Season 2) *Travis and Chris become depressed after Elizabeth's death, with Chris displaying animosity towards his father for killing her. (The Good Man, Monster) *Victor Strand becomes depressed over losing Thomas Abigail and considers committing suicide. (Sicut Cervus) *Ofelia experiences depression and hopelessness over the supposed death of her father Daniel after the fire at the Abigail estate. (Los Muertos, Do Not Disturb) *Ilene Stowe becomes depressed after the death of her husband and daughter, eventually committing suicide. (Pablo & Jessica, Pillar of Salt, The New Frontier) *Luciana becomes depressed after the death of Nick. (Season 4) Video Game *Lee Everett faces depression throughout the game about his brother, parents, and his ex-wife, having nightmares about what happened and showing signs of sadness. (Season One) *Clementine often faces depression when wondering whether her parents are alive or not. (Season One) *Doug/Carley go through a small depression after the loss of one or the other, due to having a crush on the other. (A New Day) *Lilly goes through a state of depression after the death of her father, Larry, and holds it against Kenny and Lee. (Determinant) (Starved For Help) *Andrew St. John becomes overwhelmed after the loss of his mother, Brenda, and younger brother, Danny. (Starved For Help) *Kenny goes into a deep state of depression after the loss of his wife, Katjaa, and son, Duck. (Long Road Ahead) *Ben Paul is depressed over his part in the deaths of Katjaa and Duck, especially after Kenny finds out about his part in it. (Long Road Ahead, Around Every Corner, No Time Left) *The Stranger reveals to Lee that he feels terrible for what happened to his wife, son, and daughter. (No Time Left) *Nate appears to have become depressed after losing his friends. *Clementine appears to have become depressed after losing Lee. (No Time Left) *Christa becomes depressed after losing Omid and her baby. (All That Remains) *Nick becomes depressed after the death of his uncle, Pete Joseph Randall. (All That Remains) *Sarah becomes depressed after William Carver forces her father to hit her. (In Harm's Way) *Kenny becomes depressed after Sarita is killed by walkers. (Amid The Ruins) *Sarah becomes depressed after losing her father. (Amid The Ruins) *Rosie becomes depressed after losing her owner, Marlon. (Suffer The Children) Dead Reckoning *Patty Taylor becomes depressed after her father Gary killed her boyfriend. (Dead Reckoning) *Gary becomes depressed after he shot Paul. (Dead Reckoning) *Gary becomes depressed after the death of his daughter. (Dead Reckoning) *Mrs. Heller seemed depressed after a teenager frightened her, causing her to injure her arm. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *Summer, after the loss of her parents, becomes depressed and runs away, later being infected and reanimating. (Social Game) *Ed is saddened by seeing his cousin become a walker and having to kill her, he later tells the player that he sees no hope for the group in the future. (Social Game) *After the death of Nathan, Marla Wilkinson is deeply shaken by the event and expresses strange behavior. (Social Game) Novel Series *When Philip Blake loses his daughter, he goes through a great bout of depression and begins feeding her zombified corpse human flesh. (Rise of the Governor) *Lilly Caul enters depression after the death of her boyfriend Josh. (The Road to Woodbury) * Category:Themes